


He Does

by master_obi_wan_kenboneme



Series: Oneshots and Short Stories [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Near Death Experiences
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25602616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/master_obi_wan_kenboneme/pseuds/master_obi_wan_kenboneme
Summary: Obi-Wan is gravely injured in a duel with Count Dooku in attempts to save Anakin's life. What he thought to be his last words might come back to bit him.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Oneshots and Short Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818901
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76





	He Does

**Author's Note:**

> it couldn't possibly be me again, uploading MORE obikin, could it?
> 
> (it is)
> 
> i finished chapter one of my big fic that i'm planning, so i decided to continue working on this months-old work, as a treat.

He expected it to hurt. A lot more than it did, at least. But no screams fell from his lips as he chanced a peek at the hilt of the lightsaber where it was protruding from his body, only a small gasp, and some blood. 

“Master!” A panicked voice. Anakin. The younger Jedi utilized what little he knew of Ataru in order to leap over his former master, cutting down Dooku using the element of surprise. He turned to Obi-Wan as he began to collapse to the floor, catching his too-light body by his bony arms. He pulled the older man close to him as he awkwardly maneuvered them to the floor. He quickly sent an SOS to the 212th and 501st while settling Obi-Wan’s head in his lap.

Despite only having been injured seconds before, Obi-Wan’s hair was slicked with sweat and he was shivering. Anakin’s slim fingers ran through his too-long copper locks—kriff he really had stopped taking care of himself, hadn’t he?—as he murmured reassurances and words of praise to his fellow general. 

“It’s all going to be okay, master. Kix and Helix are on their way now, and they’ll fix you right up, good as new.” They both knew that he was rambling, and it was mostly for Anakin’s sake than Obi-Wan’s. The older of the pair had a small smile on his face, blood coating his teeth and bubbling from his throat. 

“It’s alright, Anakin. Let me go, it will be okay.”

A sob escaped Anakin as tears made a path through the grime that had collected on his face throughout the day. The drops splattered onto Obi-Wan’s face as they both shook.

“I can’t—Master I can’t!”

Obi-Wan reached up a shaky hand to Anakin’s face, ran a thumb over his cheekbone. He gave a slight nod and a sigh.

“My boy, my Anakin. How I love you, dear one.”

“Oh Obi I love you too but you gotta hang on for me, yea? Can you do that?”

The redhead gave another little nod and Anakin placed his hands on the two parallel wounds on his master and prayed, begging to the force, to whatever gods were out there that they save him. His master’s skin began to knit back together as his hands as the troopers burst into the room. 

Rex and Fives had to pull Anakin and Obi-Wan apart, but Anakin let out a sob of relief when he realized that his master’s chest was still rising and falling, his force signature faint but it was there. The two medics that had come lifted Obi-Wan onto a stretcher and quickly got to work treating him as best as they could while the stretcher hovered to the gunship they had arrived on. Anakin was still entangled in Rex and Fives’ arms, breathless, pale, and shaking.  
“General, sir, the high generals have requested an immediate report,” Rex told him softly. The Jedi nodded, a blank look on his face. Each of the clones grabbed one of Anakin’s forearms and they escorted him to where they had made a small encampment on the surface of the moon. The Jedi Council was already being projected on the comm table, each master sitting on their chair in various states of dress. It was early on Coruscant then. 

They were conversing with Echo when Anakin approached, and they thanked and dismissed the clone before greeting the Knight. 

“Sorry, we are to speak to you of this so soon. Act quickly we must if we are to discover the identity of the Sith in the senate.”

Anakin was silent for a moment, as were the rest of the Jedi. 

“Skywalker, I know that this is difficult right now but Obi-Wan could be in even more danger if we don’t know what happened,” Mace said in an oddly soft tone.

The young Knight looked at his boots as he began to speak.

“I engaged Count Dooku upon sighting him, against Master Kenobi’s wishes. He got the upper hand early on in the duel, and Obi-Wan eventually jumped in when he saw that I couldn’t defeat him alone. My back was turned to Dooku for a second and when I turned around he… Dooku had stabbed him. Through the chest.”

All of the Jedi on the table grimaced or winced.

“And what of Dooku?” Master Koon asked.

“Split in two down the middle.”

“More knowledge on the sith, he could not give?”

Anakin shook his head. Master Depa quietly thanked him for the information, and Anakin swiftly ended the call and sank to his knees. He reached out again across his bond with Obi-Wan and could hardly detect any life coming from the Master Jedi. Rex knelt beside him and slung an arm around his torso, dragging him up and away from the comm table and into the gunship that would take him back to the Resolute. 

“General Kenobi is tough, sir. He’s fought worse things than this.”

Anakin looked at his hands, still stained with Obi-Wan’s blood. He opened and closed his mouth before squeezing his eyes.

“Rex, he told me that he—he loved me.”

The captain’s eyebrows rose high behind his helmet as he listened to his general’s words, voice cracking and lips trembling. He knew that the two generals were close, force, Kenobi even trained Skywalker, but he had always thought that relationships were more or less forbidden between members of the order. 

“He does,” the clone told Skywalker quietly.

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me on [tumblr](https://tumblr.com/msater-obi-wan-kenboneme)


End file.
